The Drinking Game
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: Inspired by a deleted scene from ROTK. During Rohan's victory celebration, Gimli gets Legolas involved in his first Drinking Game. However, the Dwarf soon learns that, to embarrass an Elf, may not be the wisest thing to do. Written BEFORE the Extended Edition of ROTK was released!


Author's Note:

This isn't really spoilerish... except to maybe the "Return of the King" extended edition DVD. 

There was a scene on a "National Geographic" program, which deals with ROTK and this program can now be bought at any video store. The scene involved Legolas and Gimli (during Rohan's celebration of Helm's Deep) when they were talking about a drinking game. I just took it one step further.

I have also kinda decided that when Pippin gets the Palantiri, it is like two days after the Rohan celebration. As in... Night 1: Celebration. Morning 1: Eww. Night 2: Eww. Morning 3: Awake. Night 3: Palantiri.

You'll understand it once you read the story. 

Here is the scene/clip which this story takes its base...

  
  


~ Scene ~

Legolas: "So, it's a drinking game."

*Legolas looks about at the excited men of Rohan. Then back down at Gimli.*

Legolas: "And what exactly is the point of it?"

*Gimli looks up at Legolas and smiles.*

Gimli: "Last one standing, wins."

*Legolas lifts the cup and takes a long drink.*

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The Drinking Game

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The war had been won, at least for now. Helm's Deep had been emptied shortly after the battle and some of the host had gone north toward Isengard.

Legolas had been among them, though they stayed for a very short while. As luck would have it, they found Merry and Pippin sitting happily upon the ruined gates of that dark tower, enjoying the spoils of war. After much discussion with, not only Saruman but an Ent as well, they soon journeyed back toward Edoras. It took a few days to reach that land, though the mood was light hearted the entire journey.

Now, they had returned, and a grand feast was being prepared to honor the victors of battle. And, no matter how hard he tried, Legolas could not get Aragorn to excuse him from attending.

"Aragorn, you know I do not wish to be within such a crowded hall." Legolas remarked, looking out the window of the companion's chamber.

He shared the room with, not only Aragorn, but Gimli, Merry, Pippin, and Gandalf as well, though currently the they were away enjoying the feast. The Ranger however, had stayed behind in an attempt to make Legolas attend.

"I know, but you helped in this battle as much as anyone. If is for you just as it is for all of Rohan."

Legolas sighed, catching the look in his long time friend's eyes.

"I have nothing to wear for a feast." he replied.

Aragorn however, shook his head in laughter. "Legolas, change your clothes, go out there, and have some fun for once. You have been too serious lately and I need to see you laugh and smile once again."

With that, the human left. 

Legolas looked into the room's mirror, admiring his reflection. He quickly washed his face in the basin upon the table and began to re-braid his hair. Once that was finished, the prince only had to worry about his attire. He did possess his silver shirt, which he had worn while in Lothlorien. So, removing his tunic, Legolas straightened the shirt beneath. He looked once more into the mirror, satisfied with his appearance. Now came the real test. 

Would he fit in with the men in the Great Hall?

Deciding that the only way to find out was to join them, Legolas left the chamber and headed toward the feast.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"You can drink your fancy ales. You can buy them by the flagon. But the only drink for the brave and true... Comes from the Green Dragon!"

The voices of Merry and Pippin wafted in through the open doorway as they sang. Legolas could smell the air and he would not have called it sweet for anything. Sweat mixed with ale and smoke blew through the door to assault him. It was no different than any of the pubs Aragorn had dragged him through years ago.

Legolas took notice that the two Hobbits were busy dancing atop one of the many tables within the Hall. Aragorn was watching with a smile, standing next to Gandalf who remarkably, was cheering the Hobbits on. Gimli was surrounded by a group of men at another table, each one carrying a cup of ale in their hands.

The Elf took a deep breath. No one had noticed him so far, yet he knew that would change as soon as he walked through the doorway. Though his clothes were technically no different then they had been before, he knew that he would contrast sharply with those inside the Hall. He was about to turn around and head back for the companions' chamber when he heard Gimli's voice calling to him.

"There you are, Master Elf!" The Dwarf bellowed from the table. 

Legolas smiled at him politely, stepping through the doorway and into the crowded room. All other motion and speech stopped as the Elf entered. The gazes of the men made Legolas feel very uncomfortable. However, he tried to be kind and slightly inclined his head to those closest to him as he passed. The prince caught Aragorn's eyes. The man was trying desperately to hide his own smile, but he failed. Gandalf coughed suddenly, giving the room some noise.

"Come now. I think you have all seen this Elf before. You have fought side by side with him as well." the wizard said. "Back to your feasting and merry making."

Everyone within the Hall returned to what they had been doing, now only glancing at the Elf when he passed by.

As Legolas walked past the two, he whispered a quick thank you to the Istar before joining Gimli.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The Dwarf sat in the midst of many men, all of them drinking ale at the same time. It took Legolas a few moments to grasp exactly what they were doing. Though he could not be sure, for only rumors of it had reached his ears in his long days.

"What are you doing?" Legolas asked, standing next to the Dwarf.

Gimli smiled, "We are having a contest... which I am currently winning." he beamed with delight.

So he had been right. It was exactly as he thought. 

"Would you care to join us, Master Elf?"

Legolas glanced at Gimli then the men around them. 

"So, it's a drinking game." the prince said reluctantly.

The assembled group raised their mugs, encouraging the Elf to join in on the game.

"And what exactly is the point of it?"

Gimli turned to him quickly, not quite sure if the Elf were joking or not. "Last one standing, wins." he said with a smile on his face.

One of the men handed him a mug of ale. Legolas had never tasted the stuff before, for smelling it had given him no stomach for it. He much preferred the fine wines of Mirkwood to anything else. Aragorn had once warned him that, to consume too much ale, could cause some serious problems the next day. Legolas was quite hesitant about drinking something which might make him ill, yet he had already been given the mug and the onlookers were watching him with expecting eyes.

Raising the cup to his lips with one hand, Legolas tested the brew. It tasted awful, yet, so as not to disappoint the men around him, or the Dwarf, he quickly downed the entire mug.

"Well?" Gimli asked, waiting for the Elf's reaction.

Legolas set the cup down before him as someone took it and refilled it quickly. He had actually planned on stopping there, having no like for the substance.

"It lacks in taste." the prince replied. "But I suspected this before ever drinking it."

"You mean this is the first time you have ever tasted ale?" Gimli asked in wonder and disbelief.

Legolas nodded, "Aye. I have never had any before, though there have been many a time when Aragorn and I have been exposed to it. Wine is more to my liking, as it is with any Elf of Mirkwood."

The Dwarf shook his head. "Then you shall be no fun in a drinking game."

"Not true." he replied, "If I can consume as much ale as I can my father's wine, then you will surely be beaten, Master Dwarf."

"Is that a challenge?" 

The two friends locked eyes and, after but a second of understanding, they both downed yet another mug. All about them, the men of Rohan watched, waiting to see who the rightful winner would be. Some, even placed bets, most thinking the Dwarf would win.

The betting is what brought Aragorn's attention to the scene and, as soon as he saw what was going on, he knew there would be trouble.

"Legolas... tell me you are not doing what I think you are doing..." the man whispered to himself, though Gandalf overheard.

"What?" the wizard asked, turning his attention to where Aragorn's was focused. A smile formed on the Istar's face, "Legolas, I think this is a battle you will not win."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


After a few hours, Legolas had lost all track of how many mugs of ale he had downed. The only thing on the Elf's mind at that moment was the fact that he felt sick.

"Are you well, Master Elf?" Gimli asked, his eyes a bit unfocused but his mug of ale clutched in his hand.

Apparently he was preparing to down it as Legolas drank his own.

The prince however, shook his head, "Nay, dear Gimli." the head shake caused the room to spin before him. Legolas closed his eyes tightly, "I feel as if I have seen too much destruction and smelt the grotesque order of death for far too long."

Gimli looked at him oddly, "Too much... what riddle is this?"

With a barely heard sigh, the Elf opened his eyes again. "'Tis no riddle, Gimli. I feel sick."

Aragorn grabbed Legolas' elbow, staying him from even attempting to drink the next cup. "No more, Legolas. No more."

He took a few deep breaths, "I will not be beaten."

"Legolas, Dwarves are known for their hardiness with ale. You however, are not. Though you have put up a decent fight, you have lost." the man replied, helping his friend to stand.

"Then, do you concede?" Gimli asked, letting go of his own mug and standing at the Elf's side.

Legolas nodded, "Aye... I do." he replied, though his pride caused a hint of anger to creep into his words. "Now... I think I shall take my leave." 

As the Elf tried to walk however, he fell into Aragorn's waiting grasp. The Ranger quickly helped Legolas regain his balance and together the two left the now quite and only partially filled Great Hall.

"I made a fool of myself..." Legolas whispered to the Ranger as they departed.

"Nay, mellon nin. Though I think that was what our good Dwarven friend wished you to think."

Gimli smiled, sitting back at the table. Across from him was Gandalf.

"That was a dirty trick you have played on him, Gimli."

The Dwarf smiled slightly, "He will hate me when he wakes. After that, he will see the error in challenging me."

"I think not." Gandalf replied. "Legolas has never had so much to drink. The wine of his father is good, no doubt, but no where near as strong as your ale, Master Dwarf. I would be careful what you say to him on the morrow. He shall be none too happy when he awakens."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Aragorn..." Legolas whispered, one arm draped over his eyes to shut out any and all light from the early morning.

He had been in bed for quite some time and now, as Aragorn came to check on him, he realized that he felt even more ill than before. The night had passed and now everyone was up and awake and busy running about. Legolas however, was still in bed and trying to keep out the sun's rays which were constantly bombarding him in the face.

The Ranger smiled slightly, "Let me guess. Your stomach is hurting, your head is hurting, and the room will not stop spinning?"

"How did..."

"It has happened to me before... once or twice." he added with a laugh. "But you shall be fine tomorrow... I hope."

Legolas glared at him, "You hope?" but the opening of his eyes caused everything to go out of focus again. "Ai... I think I shall be sick."

"Well, if you are, please warn me first."

Quickly, the Elf rolled over and emptied the contents of his stomach into a small basin on the floor. Aragorn had put it there for just that reason.

The man sighed, "I told you to warn me."

When Legolas was finished he shot his friend a hurt look, "I did..." He rolled back over on the bed, "I will kill that Dwarf..." he muttered.

"Not tonight." Aragorn replied putting a cold cloth over his friend's forehead, "Now you will get some rest. I cannot have you sick tomorrow." he handed the Elf a cup, "Drink this."

Legolas looked at it then at the man as if he were insane. "Drinking got me into this mess."

"It will take away some of the pain. It is for your own good, Legolas."

The Elf sighed, "Very well."

Luckily, he was able to keep the contents of Aragorn's drought down and soon he fell into a painless sleep.

Sitting next to him, Aragorn sighed. When his friend awoke, there would be no stopping him from seeking vengeance upon Gimli. The man silently prayed that Legolas was not as angry as he was acting.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Gimli smartly avoided the Elf the next day. Lucky for him, the prince had slept all through the rest of the previous day and evening. Now that a new morning had come however, the Elf was wide awake. Legolas still had the headache of his lifetime, but other than that and the occasional bout of dizziness that struck him, he was back to his old self. However, nearing the end of the afternoon, the Elf managed to corner the Dwarf in one of Edoras' many halls.

"Mae Govannan, Gimli. I have not seen you today." Legolas said with a smile.

The Dwarf looked at him as if he were crazy, "And I have not seen you either, Master Elf. How do you fare?"

"Fine. Fine. No thanks to you and your 'drinking game'." he replied with a twinkle of mirth in his eyes. "However, I still have yet to repay you for introducing me to that wonderful and potent drink."

Gimli began to back away quickly, "Now, Master Elf... it was all in good fun. I meant you no harm by it. I thought your drink tolerance would simply be higher."

"Indeed... I suppose you did." Legolas replied, forcing the Dwarf to back up down the hallway. "I also suppose that you did it to prove that you can best me in yet something else? However, I am not as blind as you may wish me to be."

"You only lost by one Orc. It was of no big difference."

Legolas' eyebrows shot up, "Oh, perhaps not to you but to me... it is."

The Elf now had Gimli right where he wanted him. They had backed up until they were on the footsteps to Edoras. Nearby there was a large fountain, a well actually, but to Legolas it would still serve it's purpose. Men from around the Hall were watching eagerly as the Elf and Dwarf continued their conversation.

"There will be another chance to test your battle skills, Master Elf. You have my word." Gimli replied, taking another few steps backwards.

"Oh. Indeed there shall." Legolas said with a smile. "But I will not wait that long. No. We shall settle this once and for all."

"You cannot mean..." but suddenly, before Gimli could finish his sentence, the Elf struck.

Legolas twirled low, catching Gimli's knee with an outstretched leg and bringing him down. However, it was not hard ground which the Dwarf found. No... the stout being became immersed in the city's well.

Gimli broke the surface, coughing and sputtering as water dripped from him. 

Legolas fell to the ground holding his sides as he laughed.

"You crazy Elf!" the Dwarf cried, jumping out of the water. "You will pay for that."

Quickly, Legolas stood, rushing away from Gimli and back into the safe confines of the Golden Hall. The Dwarf looked about him at the laughing and smiling faces of the city's people. He reddened, a sight which Legolas caught from just inside the doorway.

"It serves you right, Gimli." the Elf taunted. "You embarrassed me last night, it is only fair I return the favor."

With a shout of surprise, Gimli dashed off after the prince. The two ran through many of the halls in Theoden's palace. Aragorn was unlikely enough to be in their way at one point.

Legolas rushed past him, "Things are back to normal, mellon nin!" the Elf called, quickly turning a corner to avoid the Dwarf.

Gimli barely managed to keep from knocking the Ranger over, "I will kill that stubborn Elf!" he shouted, still giving chase.

Unable to control his laughter, Aragorn leaned against the wall. 

Yes... things were back to normal... for now.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


THE END !

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to "The Lord of the Rings". A few lines are from the film, "The Return of the King" such as the aforementioned scene and Merry and Pippin's song while dancing on the table. Everything else is from my own mind and imagination. 

  
  



End file.
